Double The Trouble
by cutesmasher.with.swag
Summary: The two best friends, Ga Eul and Jan Di are the only real friends of the F4. They re close to each other and hang out. It s all good until a mystery woman comes and wants to take over Ga Eul s perfect life and claim Yi Jeong for his own. RxR! :
1. Preface

PREFACE.

_Chu Ha Neul looked at her two babies with tears in her eyes. She tried to convince herself that she could support children, but she well knew that her financial income was not enough. Being a single mother for one child alone was hard, how could she even handle two._

_ She looked at the eyes of her two beautiful girls and couldn`t help but tear up again. The babies were not even a week old! The moment Ha Neul was discharged grom the hospital, she was faced with this important decision to make. _

_After a very long day of crying and deciding, she placed the make-shift bed inside cardboard box and placed the sleeping child inside. After making sure that her other baby was fast asleep, Ha Neul took the box in her hands and went out of the house._

_She headed to the mansion that she`s been eyeing on for quite a while. The couple living there didn`t have any children but were still quite young. Ha Neul hardly saw the husband, but the wife was a pretty charismatic and intelligent girl. She hoped that when her little girl grows old, she`ll be raise to become like this sophisticated lady._

_With on last peck on the baby`s cheek, Ha Neul set down the box and placed a letter to the soon-to-be parents. She rang the doorbell and ran out of sight before she could turn back out of regret._

Ga Eul was awakened by her pink bunny alarm clock. The sound of a digital gadget cut her dream that she`s been having for quite a while already. She never remembered the whole dream though. All she could recall was that she was standing in front of a full sized mirror, staring at her reflection. At first Ga Eul was admiring herself. Her black curls, her complexion, her innocent-looking face. But then, the reflection suddenly didn`t follow her movements and had a life of its own. When the reflection was about to step out of the mirror, she would be awakened by her stupid alarm clock.

It was another school day for Chu Ga Eul. Ever since her best friend, Jan Di, started dating Gu Jun Pyo, the heir to all of Shinhwa`s empire, Ga Eul was transferred to Shinhwa High School. Jan Di didn`t want to be alone throughout her whole high school. Yeah, she may have Jun Pyo, but sometimes he`s too cocky to even care. That`s why Jan Di asked that simple favor from Jun Pyo. To have Ga Eul transfer to the school.

He didn`t mind. Even the other F4 members were willing to pay for her tuition. In the end though, it was Jun Pyo who payed for her.

Ah yes, the F4. They`re the four bachelors that own and rule the school. Their almighty leader is Gu Jun Pyo, the most arrogant of them all but also the richest. His family owns almost half of South Korea`s hotels, businesses, etc. They even own different things outside the country.

The next member of the F4 is Yoon Ji Hoo. He`s the most mysterious of them all since he`s very shy and doesn`t talk very often. He likes to play instruments like the piano and violin. And he is the grandson of a Korean ex-president. Therefore, Ji Hoo is kind of a blue blood.

The two infamous playboys make up the other half of the F4.

Called F4`s Don Juan is Song Woo Bin. Most of the people in their school believe that his family only owns a large construction company but Ga Eul knows better than that. Woo Bin is also next in line to become the head of the underground organization, the mafia. Woo Bin is very powerful because of their different connections and a lot of men working for them. So if you don`t want any trouble, do not bother Song Woo Bin and his friends.

Lastly, So Yi Jeong. What else is to say about him? He`s perfect. Well, texcept for the fact that he`s a total Casanova. He would never risk getting himself attached to any girl, falling in love, and getting hurt in the end. As for his profits, let`s just say he won`t be getting bankrupt any time soon. He manages their family museum which is the country`s biggest art museum. He`s also a renowned, world-class potter himself. Not only does he have just a pretty face, he also comes with an awesome talent.

So that`s the F4. The men that the whole Shinhwa High is afraid of. Mess with them, you`re dead.

Everybody`s afraid of them, well, except for Jan Di and Ga Eul. Maybe it`s the fact that they`re the only ones that the F4 has truly been friends with besides themselves. The only people that were able to break the thick walls of their hearts and let other people in. Yeah, maybe it`s that.


	2. Happy birthday, Ga Eul

**Here`s chapter one that I`ve worked on for quite a long time. Lol. Hope you like this. :D Oh and warning, the truth or dare part may not be suitable for children. Kindly just skip that part if you don`t want to read anything sexual.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBF or any of its characters. :( I just wish.**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER ONE<em>.

"Ga Eul! Yah, Ga Eul"

"Huh?" Ga Eul blinked and looked around to see who was calling out her name.

"I was telling you about swimming practice but then it seemed that you suddenly just sat still and stared blankly in space!" Jan Di kept going on and on.

"I`m sorry, Jan Di. I`m just a bit tired." Ga Eul apologized.

Jan Di just sighed. "Is that dream still bothering you?"

"What dream?"

She rolled her eyes at Ga Eul. "You know, that recurring dream of the mirror bla-bla."

"Well," Ga Eul said, "It`s really just weird you know."

"Yeah, I know." Jan Di agreed. "But maybe you should stop looking at yourself in the mirror. It`s making you seem weird now."

"Pft. Whatever."

It was lunch time at Shinhwa High. The two best friends were sitting down at their usual lunch table when the other students started murmuring.

"Lemme guess," Jan Di stated. "My almighty boyfriend and his gang are here." She said without even looking up from her food.

As if on cue, the F4 walked in the cafeteria and the students crowded them. The four Shinhwa gods walked to the table wherein Jan Di and Ga Eul were sitting. Jun Pyo took a step forward.

"Yah, Jan Di-ah!" Aren`t you even gonna greet me?" Jun Pyo asked, keeping his powerful tone.

"I`m not going to even say hi to you if you keep that voice!" Jan Di crossed her arms. The two continued fighting like they always do. It was a funny thing for their friends though. They usually fight about very little things. But by the end, they always reconcile.

"Hello, Ga Eul-yang." A sweet and handsome voice whispered to Ga Eul. It sent shivers through her body.

"Hi, Yi Jeong-sunbae." She said, with a slight blush.

"So, it`s your birthday tomorrow, huh." Ga Eul`s eyes widened and shut Yi Jeong`s mouth with her hand.

"Sssshhh!" Ga Eul said. "How did you know?"

Yi Jeong`s muffled voice was just so adorable. Ga Eul let him go for him to talk.

"I did some investigating." Yi Jeong said. When he saw her raised eyebrow, he defended himself. "What? It`s just your birthday!"

"It`s Ga Eul`s birthday today?" Woo Bin misunderstood. "By all means! We should celebrate!"

"This is why." Ga Eul told Yi Jeong. And she faced Woo Bin. "It`s not today, it`s… Tomorrow."

"I agree with Woo Bin. A little celebration wouldn`t hurt." Yi Jeong grinned. "It`s decided then!" Woo Bin clapped his hands.

"Noo!" Ga Eul shouted. "Not decided."

"Why not? We`re just going to a restaurant to eat."

"It`s my birthday! I decide." Ga Eul said firmly.

Jun Pyo`s head shook in disagreement. "No way. We`ll just surprise you."

"Fine." She said. "But I have conditions. No bar, no club, no other people, just us. Nothing too expensive, and please, let`s just stay in Korea."

The F4 laughed at her conditions but still agreed.

"I`ll pick you up at your house, Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jeong told her which made her blush from excitement.

~.~

_The Next Day_

"SURPRISE!" The F4 shouted while Jan Di uncovered Ga Eul`s eyes.

When Yi Jeong arrived at her house, she went with him right away, no questions asked. She was just so glad Yi Jeong`s taking notice of her. As usual, he smiled his gorgeous smile before leading her in the car. When he turned on the engine, he so carefully placed a handkerchief to cover Ga Eul`s eyes. She amost complained but shut up when Yi Jeong held her hand and started to drive towards Jun Pyo`s mansion.

Now, Ga Eul is standing in Jun Pyo`s garden in front of her friends and lights designed to make the little table setting look elegant.

"Wow! I can`t believe you did this for me." It was what Ga Eul wanted. Nothing too big and simple just the way she likes it.

"Well, Jan Di had to help in order to bring things to a minimum." Jun Pyo said. If he were to be in charge, the party would`ve been so grand.

The setting was perfect for Ga Eul`s party. It had the humbleness she showed and the lady-like appearance she holds.

This is gonna be a great party. That`s for sure.

~.~

Dinner went by smoothly. Now, the beer was brought out. Ga Eul`s eyebrow was intentionally raised.

"We`re drinking?" Ga Eul asked in an intimidating tone.

Woo Bin chuckled. "Oh come on, it`s your birthday. We better _celebrate._"

She was about to object when Yi Jeong wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Don`t worry, it`s just a couple of drinks. It`s not like we`re getting anybody wasted."

With that, the birthday girl agreed.

~.~

"LET`S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" A tipsy Jan Di shouted.

Everybody cheered as she suggested the little game. A gesture of agreement. Those who were standing sat down together with the others as they formed a circle around the table with the bottle in place. As the birthday girl, Ga Eul took the liberty to do the first spin. The bottle kept spinning `til it stopped. Right in front of Woo Bin. They all cheered as they asked him, "Truth or dare?"

He pretended to think. "Hm. Truth."

"What was the furthest you`ve ever gone in a public place?" Ga Eul asked. They weren`t thinking of these questions out of nowhere. They were hi-tech so they used an application in their phone to make up the questions and dares.

Now Woo Bin really thought of his answer. "Nothing more than a little butt-touching." They all laughed at his weird but honest answer. Now it was his turn to spin the bottle. It stopped in front of Yi Jeong.

His hearbeat went fast since he was genuinely nervous for what was to come. Not because he wouldn`t know the answer but because a special someone was there to listen to what he has to say. "Truth."

_Ah, perfect._ Woo Bin thought as she saw the question she was about to ask. "How many one night stands have you had?"

Ga Eul`s attention was caught. _This is going to be interesting._ "Unfortunately, I have no idea any more." Yi Jeong answered, truthfully.

"Touche." At that, he got up and spinned the bottle. Jan Di`s turn.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jan Di said, she was up for the challenge.

Yi Jeong laughed as he saw the question. "I doubt you`ll do this but here it is anyway. Take Ji Hoo and two ice cubes into another room and find an exciting way to melt them."

"YAH!" Jun Pyo shouted as he heard the dare. "I object!"

"Seriously," Yi Jeong said. "It`s what the app says."

"Whatever! I don`t care about some app. She won`t do it!"

"Yah, can we change to another dare?" Jan Di asked, seconding Jun Pyo`s statement. Nobody dared to object with it.

"Okay, okay." Yi Jeong said. "HAHAH. Flip a coin six times. Every time it lands on heads, take off an article of clothing."

Jan Di`s eyes widened. Jun Pyo was about to object until Jan Di took out a coin and bravely flipped it. Good thing for her, it only landed on heads 2 times. She just took off her bracelet and watch.

"Not exciting enough, but, whatever." Woo Bin whispered to Yi Jeong. He just laughed.

The bottle was spinned once again until it stopped.

"Woo, birthday girl!" They all cheered.

"Okay, okay. Hmmmmm. Dare." Ga Eul nervously said.

"Nah, naaah. I won`t allow her to do this!" Jan Di said as she saw the question. Woo Bin ignored her and stole the phone from her hands.

He wanted to laugh so hard as he saw the dare. "You just have to do this." Jan Di was complaining and so Woo Bin decided to do something. "Hold her!" Jun Pyo did so since he also wanted to see what was to come.

"Okay, here it goes. Let somebody pour honey, chocolate syrup, or and other liquid substance on your stomach an let Yi Jeong lick it off." Woo Bin read it out loud and couldn`t help his laughter anymore. "Fortunately, we got chocolate syrup right here."

Everybody laughed with him except Jan Di who was under the strong hands of Jun Pyo and Ga Eul, who`s face was just tomato red.

"It`s either that, or I get to spank you." Woo Bin said, mischievously. "See, it says so here." He was telling the truth, if Ga Eul declined, the other dare would be to be spanked by Woo Bin. It was better for her to do something with Yi Jeong than Woo Bin, of course.

"O-okay." She said with a shaky voice.

Yi Jeong`s eyes suddenly widened. "Ga Eul-yang, you don`t have to do this."

"Nah, it`s my birthday party. I shouldn`t shy away from any dare!" She said, trying to hide her blush.

She pulled up her shirt til her tummy showed and Woo Bin decided to pour the chocolate. He poured so much Yi Jeong would have a sugar rush from all of it.

Yi Jeong positioned himself above her chocolate-covered stomach and Ga Eul inhaled as she was about to feel Yi Jeong`s tongue licking her.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOO, DO YOU LIKE IT? Lol. Sorry for all the lemon. I got carried away. The app, by the way, is an application in my iPod Touch. It`s Truth or Dare and stuff. I decided to just place the rating at T since I won`t go as far as M content. Is that okay for you, guys? Tell me if I decided wrong. :( Hope you liked this chapter! :)<strong>

**Review. :D**

**xoxo,**

**Terence.**


	3. Dating a gentleman

**Hello there, I`m back with the next chapter. :D Hope you all like this. I promise to try to update always. ;) A little lemon in the beginning, hope you don`t mind. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own BBF or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER TWO.<span>

Ga Eul`s party was a success. Everybody that was present certainly would remember it. Maybe even dream about it. That was exactly what Ga Eul was dreaming about.

_Yi Jeong slowly placed his lips on Ga Eul`s stomach. He could smell both the intoxicating aroma of the chocolate and also Ga Eul`s sweet natural smell. He tried to hide his smile from the audience but couldn`t help it. He was excited for it. It wasn`t everyday that he gets to do something like this to a sweet girl, what more joy it brought since it`s Ga Eul._

_He let his tongue do it all. He surrendered himself to instinct and just enjoyed the moment. Yi Jeong heard Ga Eul gasp and hold her breath as she felt Yi Jeongs tongue on her chocolate-filled stomach. Oh what ecstasy it was bringing to her. She didn`t expect it too feel that good. Ga Eul wanted to moan but she stopped herself and instead, enjoyed the moment in her head._

_Yi Jeong licked almost all of it, except for the chocolate that was nearest to her waist. 'She`s wearing a rather low hip skirt.' Yi Jeong thought to himself. The belt line of her skirt was low, showing her pelvic bone. He smirked and his mind was filled with thoughts. Thoughts that he should keep to himself._

_Just to tease her a bit, Yi Jeong looked up to see Ga Eul looking at him, watching his every move. The torture was about to stop for her. She didn`t have to hold back anything once he`s done. She would be able to sigh and just stop feeling the shivers in her body. As Yi Jeong saw Ga Eul`s face, he didn`t expect himself to get harder than how he was already. Ga Eul bit her lip as she waited for Yi Jeong to finish the dare._

_Somebody cleared his throat. Woo Bin was close to exploding with all the laughter._

'_Let`s get this over with.' Yi Jeong thought to himself. And slowly, he licked the chocolate that was just beside her skirt. It was so close to a certain sensitive spot for Ga Eul so she had to close her hands into a fists to restrain herself. Yi Jeong was doing it so slowly, as if to torture her._

_Once he was done, Yi Jeong straightened himself up and so did Ga Eul. Little did they know that both of them were still begging for more._

Ga Eul woke up with the sound of her phone. After their little game of Spin the Bottle, it was time for them to leave. Yi Jeong took the liberty of driving her home and she kindly accepted. Neither of them spoke about the dare because of their embarrassment. On the way home, Ga Eul thought of all the things that could`ve happened but she stopped herself.

Somebody was calling her. The ringing didn`t stop so Ga Eul decided to answer it.

"Hello?" Ga Eul said, from her voice, it was quite obvious she just woke up.

"_Good morning, Ga Eul-yang."_

She straightened up as she heard the voice. _Woah. Head rush._ She was wide awake now. "Yi Jeong-sunbae?"

"_Are you expecting a call from somebody else?"_ He asked, sounding disappointed.

"No, no." Ga Eul replied. "I`m just shocked for you to call me."

She heard him chuckle on the other line. "I just wanted to ask if you`re busy today."

"Hm, me? Busy? Nah. Free as a bird." She said.

"Well, good then." She was confused and clueless.

"Uh.. Why?" Ga Eul asked innocently.

"Wanna hang out?" Yi Jeong asked. Seems he had fun from last night.

"Ss-sure." She stuttered, too nervous to answer straight.

"Great! I`ll pick you up at five." Yi Jeong said enthusiastically. "Can`t wait to see you."

Then the call ended.

_Was it my imagination, or did he just say he couldn`t wait?_ Ga Eul thought. _It must just be my imagination…_

She looked at her clock, it was eleven in the morning. She had enough time to do her chores and decide what to wear. She doesn`t want to look too flirty and not too tomboyish. She didn`t even have a clue what they`re gonna do it this so-called date.

"Is it even a date?" She asked herself.

_I hope it is._

~.~

Ga Eul decided to wear something comfortable. She wore flesh polo that was loose on her body and tucked it in denim shorts. She wore black stockings/socks that were just above her knees and black boots.

"This is good enough." Ga Eul thought. "If we`re going race car driving, wall climbing, or something, he should`ve warned me to wear something more appropriate. But he didn`t so… Yeah."

A car just parked outside her house and a honk was sounded. _That must be sunbae._ Ga Eul was living alone in her house at the moment. Her mother was in another city, working. She took one last look at the mirror and checked herself before she went down and went to greet Yi Jeong waiting outside her door.

"Wow." This was Yi Jeong`s first word after seeing her. "Y-you look, amazing."

Ga Eul blushed at his compliment. "Thank you."

Yi Jeong took a step forward towards her and took her hand. He kissed her knuckles slowly. This earned another smile from Ga Eul.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked him, curious of what their date will be. "Please don`t say wall-climbing. I am so not dressed for that.

He chuckled. "Well, I was thinking of some bungee jumping but…" Yi Jeong joked. "Hm, how about a movie?"

_Old school, I see._ Ga Eul thought to herself. "Sure, why not."

~.~

They watched I Am Number Four, starring Alex Pettyfer. It was an amazing movie for them. It had just enough romance that would keep the aura of the date, and it had enough action for Yi Jeong not to get bored to death.

Ga Eul would sometimes hide herself in Yi Jeong`s arm when she got too terrified from the surprising scenes. Yi Jeong didn`t complain for he enjoyed it, Ga Eul`s fear. He liked it because Ga Eul held him tighter and closer when she`s scared.

After the movie, they had dinner at a well-known restaurant.

"Yi Jeong-sunbae." Ga Eul called out as they were looking at the menu.

"Hm?"

"I`m nervous." She admitted.

"Why are you nervous?" Yi Jeong raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, I have no idea what to order. I haven`t been to a restaurant this fancy." She told him the truth. Ga Eul wasn`t used to eating in these kinds of restaurants.

Yi Jeong smiled his infamous smile and held Ga Eul`s hand. "Don`t worry. I`ll take care of it."

He ordered for both of them and to Ga Eul`s surprise, it was delicious. Well, not really surprise since she knew 5-star restaurants had good food. But she was surprised to see how Yi Jeong ordered what she would`ve wanted.

"How did you know I like seafood?" She asked while cutting a piece of her lobster.

"I did some investigating, remember?" Yi Jeong confessed.

"Oh… Yeah. You did." She said, embarrassed to even have asked.

_Something`s wrong._ Ga Eul thought to herself. She felt like somebody was staring at her, watching her every move. She looked around but saw nothing.

"Is something wrong, Ga Eul-yang?" He squeezed her hand.

"No, it`s nothing." She faked a smile. The weird feeling didn`t stop. Somebody was looking at her. She felt like she was going to die out of somebody`s stare.

~.~

Yi Jeong drove her home. Being the gentleman that he is, he paid for everything on their date. Once they got to Ga Eul`s house, Yi Jeong cut off the engine, went out the car, and opened Ga Eul`s door for her.

"Thank you." She said.

They walked hand-in-hand to her door. She couldn`t help but ask. "Why are you being so sweet to me all of a sudden?"

He smiled at her. "I don`t know either. Something just clicked from last night." Yi Jeong admitted. "When I looked at you that moment I was licking your stomach. Uh, wait. That just sounds weird."

Ga Eul blushed fifty shades of red as she remembered the previous night. He stroked her cheek. "You look beautiful when you blush." She blushed even more. Yi Jeong chuckled at her reaction.

"By the way," Yi Jeong said. "I bought you something."

Her eyes widened as he saw Yi Jeong bring out a necklace. "It`s nothing, I just saw it and I thought of buying it for you. Is that okay with you?"

_He bought me a necklace…_ Ga Eul thought to herself._ He bought me something!_

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Turn around." He told her. She did as she was told and Yi Jeong placed the necklace around her neck. She faced him and touched the necklace. "You look beautiful."

Yi Jeong leaned forward. Ga Eul knew what was next. She closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers. As she felt his warm, soft lips, a smile crept to her lips. They kissed each other softly, not too needy. Their lips moved with each other in unison. She felt like she was on heaven.

Once the kiss ended, Yi Jeong said goodbye and left. Ga Eul`s smile never left her face.

When Ga Eul entered her house, she just lie on the sofa, remembering everything that happened. She just stayed there for a good thirty minutes until she heard the doorbell. When she answered, she stopped dead on her tracks.

_Am I looking at a mirror?_ She thought as she saw herself, right in front of her, just wearing different clothes, and a different expression. A smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Who could that beeee? : Do you like it? :) Review and tell me your thoughts. ;) A review always brightens up my day. Promise to update soon. :)<strong>

**xoxo,**

**Terence.**


End file.
